Libertador Warriors
Libertador Warriors is a game developed by SBEntertainment and published by Koei-Tecmo, which is set on Spanish American wars of Independence from 1808-1833. It's available for Xbox One and PC and released on 10 October 2017 in Japan and 12th December of the same year worldwide. Setting It's set during the Spanish American wars of independence from 1808-1833, in which the Spanish Empire and Portugal, facing with a losing war against Napoleon, had tightened their control on their colonies to ensure the survival of their empire. Little they knew, however, was that the people in the colonies, inspired by the American independence war and the French Revolution now wanted the desire to become self-autonomous governments out of despair and despotism, and it's up to the five leaders: Simon Bolivar of Gran Colombia, Jose de San Martin from Argentina, Chile and Peru, Jose Artigas from Uruguay, Agustín de Iturbide from Mexico and Pedro I from Brazil to stand against the Spanish Hegemony and win the freedom of their land. Gameplay The game system is more or less similar to the gameplay system of the Warriors series, but it also includes new mechanics, Naval attles and Cannon battle. With Cannon battles, the use of these types of mortars are more prominent in the game than the previous ones, as they are important in clearing some objectives. Naval Battles is when you control naval ships that are available for naval battles in some of the wars, and depending on the situation, the player might start a confrontation with the other crew of an enemy battleship, which can put the game mode back on the normal musou gameplay. Playable Characters There are 31 playable characters in the game, each serving the 6 different factions available in the game, all with different weapons and abilities. ''Italic means unlockable character Gran Colombia '''Simon Bolivar Nationality: Venezuelan Weapon: Dual Rapiers Major battles: Cucuta, Apure, Junin, Boyaca, San Mateo, Carabobo, Calabozo, La Puerta. VA: Eiji Takemoto (JPN) Alex Organ (ENG) The man known for many as the "Libertador" of most of South America, particularly Venezuela, Colombia, Ecuador and to some extent, Peru, he's a high believer in freedom, which enabled him to become the man he was known for, eve though he came from a family of slaveholders. He was part of the initial process of independence, which was signed in 5 July 1811. However, a turn of events, especially involving Francisco de Miranda would later reverse the first republic, enabling to have militaristic actions to ensure the freedom the nation. Jose Antonio Paez Nationality: Venezuelan Weapon: Giant Spiked Axe Major Battles: Las Queseras del Medio, Calabozo, Carabobo, Cojedes, Apure. VA: Tomokazu Sugita (JPN) Matthew Mercer (ENG) One of the most notable generals of the Venezuelan Army during the independence, he's known for one of the person who sealed Spain's fate in the battle of Carabobo. A well-mannered and respectable yet formidable officer, he knows how to deal the tide of battle and turn into his favor to ensure that his leader's vision become a reality. Antonio Jose de Sucre Nationality: Venezuelan Weapon: Gun Gauntlets Major Battles: Ayacucho, Junin, Yaguachi, Pinchincha, Arequipa, Apure VA: Hiroyuki Yoshino (JPN) Sonny Strait (ENG) Considered to be one of Simon's closest friends and one of the most successful military general of the Independent Army, he's known for being the man who brought the independence to the nation of Ecuador and one of the main founders of the nation of Bolivia. Although a bit hot-blooded and stubborn, he will ensure that his friend's vision will become a reality, though not without a price. '''''Jose Felix Ribas Nationality: Venezuelan Weapon: Dual-sided gavel Major Battles: La Victoria, Urica, Maturin VA: Mammosu Nishi (JPN) Jim Foronda (ENG) A notable military general which allowed the creation of the First Republic before its downfall. He was under the command of Francisco de Miranda, where he proved valuable skills for the army. Despite his great servitude to his country and the cause however, he's sometimes very hesitant to accomplish most of his goals because of his shyness. Nonetheless, he will do anything for his leaders. Francisco de Miranda Nationality: Venezuelan Weapon: British Broadsword Major Battles: San Mateo, Araure (Fictional participation), Las Trincheras (Fictional participation), Carabobo (Fictional participation) VA: Atsushi Imaruoka (JPN) Christopher Sabat (ENG) One of the main founders of Venezuela, he was known as a well-educated and responsible but sometimes arrogant individual whose ideals would eventually shape many people for the years to come. Having served wars from many places like the United States, North Africa and France, he's truly a well-refined soldier of many nations. After the capitulation of the Spanish crown from the French Empire and the events of the 19th April 1810, it would ensure Miranda's return to Venezuela and start to work on the independence of the nation, but unfortunate events will later force him to take aggressive measures to fight off. Yolanda Marques ''' (Fictional character) Nationality: Colombian Weapon: Dual Revolvers Major battles: San Mateo, Araure, Urica, Ayacucho, Calabozo, Carabobo. VA: Miyuki Sawashiro (JPN) Caitlin Glass (ENG) A lady who became an orphan after her parents were killed by Spanish slavers. She would be trained by a secret society of warriors that wished to the see the independence of Colombia. Their answer would not arrive until the creation of the Independent forces of Simon Bolivar. Seeking a chance to get retribution, she would join up the main armed forces of the rebels, even though a woman in her time wouldn't be able to do such thing, but nonetheless, she will prove otherwise. She's a bit wisecracking and sardonic to mostly every person she encounters but deep beneath her, she carries a huge heart for the sake of her beloved country. Argentina/Paraguay/Uruguay '''Jose Gervasio Artigas Nationality: Uruguayan Weapon: Hand Claws Major battles: Las Piedras, Carumbe, Arapey, Queguay Chico, Santa Maria VA: Tatsuhisa Suzuki (JPN) Chuck Huber (ENG) The so-called "father of Uruguayan Nationhood", he was a major leader from the River Plate Revolution in which drove out Spanish forces out of the famour river in Argentina, which would eventually change the tide of Uruguayan resistance against Spanish forces. He's known as a fierce and determined warrior that ensures everything will go in his way, though this will cost him later during the war against the United Kingdom of Portugal, Brazil and Algavare. Manuel Belgrano Nationality: Argentinian Weapon: Book with orb Major battles: Tucaman, Campichuelo, Tacuari, Las Piedras, Ayohuma, Salta VA: Rikiya Koyama (JPN) Phil Parsons (ENG) Considered by many as the Libertador of Argentina, he's a renowned intellectual, politician and military leader who lead many battles of the UPSA against the Spanish crown, first in Paraguay then on his own country. Always calm even in the most fierce situation, he ensures that his calculated plans in battle always go smoothly without any kind of rush, and even if it fails, he will ensure in finding an alternative. Juan José Castelli Nationality: Argentinian Weapon: Curved Sword Major battles: Huaqi, Suipacha, Las Piedras (Fictional participation), Ayohuma (Fictional participation). VA: Hiro Shimono (JPN) Justin Briner (ENG) The one who started the Argentine war of independence and known as the "Speaker of the Revolution", he's a friendly though naive officer who is a high believer of a free land and thinks that the age of monarchies will come to an end to pave way to new types of governments, which is the very reason why he started the revolution. He's also Manuel Belgrano's cousin. Carlos María de Alvear Nationality: Argentinian-Brazilian Weapon: Dual Axes. Major battles: Las Piedras, Viluma, Ituzaingó, Las Cañas VA: Satoshi Tsuruoka (JPN) Brad M. Jackson (ENG) A hot-headed and reckless Argentinian solider and statesman who fought alongside the UPSA first against the Spanish crown and later against the Brazilian Empire. He infamously try to held back against the Brazilian Empire thinking that it would retain the autonomy of Argentina, despite being born in Brazil first. William Brown Nationality: Irish Weapon: War Trident Major battles: Martin Garcia, Arroyo de la China, Montevideo. VA: Taiten Kusunoki (JPN) Sean Hennigan (ENG) The Irish-born Argentine that his known for his bravery during the campaign in the RIver Plate, his tactics and courage earned him the nickname of "Father of the Argentine Navy". A veteran of the Napoleonic Wars, he puts his service the armed forces of Argentina who at the time didn't have sufficient forces to engage in battle, especially after the Spanish navy destroyed Brown's schooer he would contribute his skills as commander-in-chief of the Argentine Fleet. Gerard Juste (Fictional character) Nationality: French Weapon: Pike Major battles: Tucaman, Campichuelo, Las Piedras, Viluma, Itzunaingo, Las Cañas. VA: Toru Okawa (JPN) Bryan Massey (ENG) A French volunteer who formerly took part of the French Revolution under the promise of a new state of freedom and justice but the ensuing bloodshed in the Reign of Terror forced him to leave to the United States out of disillusionment. He was resting peacefully until news of the rising rebellions in South America caught to him. Thinking of a new opportunity to fight for freedom, he moved to Argentina where most of the fighting was taking place. While he's a very friendly person compared to most of the Frenchmen, he can still pack a lot of power in his hands if necessary. Chile/Peru Jose de San Martin Nationality: Argentinian Weapon: Chained Ball Major battles: San Lorenzo, Chacabuco, Maipu, Cancha Rayada VA: Tessho Genda (JPN) Kent Williams (ENG) One of the prime leaders of the South American wars of independence, he's famously known as the Libertador of Argentina and Peru and fought alongside Bernardo O'Higgins for the independence of Chile. Born from a failed military soldier, he would later enlist the army and participate during the wars of the Second Coalition and the Oranges Peninsular War, he would use these skills to fight for the independence of South America. While at first, he has the aspect of a pompous general, he tenderly cares for his troops. Bernardo O'Higgins Nationality: Chilean Weapon: Laser Blade Major battles: Rancagua, Chacabuco, Cancha Rayada, Maipu, Freedom Expedition of Peru VA: Toshio Furukawa (JPN) Jason Douglas (ENG) The Libertador of Chile alongside Jose de San Martin, he was born from Spanish and Irish heritage and was a wealthy landowner. During his early years he studied history and arts in London, which developed a sense of nationalistic pride on him, which will later influence his actions in the process of independence. A well-mannered gentleman, he always sees the good things on everything that is good for life of his country. Andrés de Santa Cruz Nationality: Peruvian-Bolivian Weapon: Whip sword Major battles: Pichincha, Huaqi (As a Spanish Royalist), Ayohuma (As a Spanish Royalist),Azapa, Zepita, Arequipa, Junin VA: Kenyu Horiuchi (JPN) Patrick Seitz (ENG) A Peruvian military general and politician who served the Peruvian independent Army as a colonel. Son of a colonial family of nobility, he started his military career by serving as the Royalist Alferez of the "Apolobamba's Dragons", he gained victory in his command with his tactics until he was captured in the battle of Cerro de Pasco, where his meeting with Jose de San Martin led him to embrace the cause of independence. He's a very serious and firm person, which makes him a very stern person, both in social and combat fields. Brazil Pedro I Nationality: Brazilian Weapon: Dual flaming spears Major battles: Salvador, Caxias, Piraja, Itaparica, Montevideo (Brazil), Belem (All fictional participations) VA: Masaki Terasoma (JPN) Mark Stoddard (ENG) The founder and first ruler of the Empire of Brazil after the independence of 1822. Also known as the "Soldier King", he managed to defeat all of the forces loyal to Portugal and later defeated numerous secessionist movements in Brazil. While he's a very successful leader, he's also quite an abrasive and arrogant individual who dismissed anyone who isn't him. Thomas Cochrane Nationality: British Weapon: Man-held harpoon Major battles: Bahia, Valdivia, Freedom Expedition of Peru, Agüi VA: Masashi Ebara (JPN) George Manley (ENG) A famed British naval flag officer of the Royal Navy and a radical politician who took part in the Napoleonic wars and the Chilean, Peruvian, Brazilian and Greek wars of independence. He's a very daring and charismatic captain whose skills managed to defeat most of the French forces in Europe, which earned him the nickname of Le Loup des Mers (''The Wolf of the Seas). After being convicted for fraud in the British Stock Exchange, he was dismissed from the Royal Navy, which would later enable him to organize the navies of the countries that would later gain independence. '''Adelina Deus' (Fictional character) Nationality: Portuguese Weapon: Tonfas Major battles: Salvador, Piraja, Agüi, Valdivia, Ituzaingó, Las Cañas VA: Chinatsu Akasaki (JPN) Jamie Marchi (ENG) The daughter of an abolitionist group of rebels of Portugal who conspired against the crown, until they were exposed during an attempted raid in a palace in 1820. This forced her and the remnants to escape towards the Portuguese colony of Brazil, where they would secretly aid the process of independence and subsequently, the ensuing wars that involved Brazil. Cocky yet calm and determined, she shows skills that are capable of turning the tide of battle. Mexico José María Morelos Nationality: Mexican Weapon: Large spear Major battles: El Veladero, Cuautla, Huajuapan de León, Oaxaca, Lomas de Santa Maria, Temalaca VA: Takahiro Sakurai (JPN) Todd Haberkorn (ENG) One of the first men among others in kick-starting the movement of Mexican Independence, first by installing the Congress of Anáhuac on September 1813 and later in November of the same year, they declared independence of the country. A man whose best wishes laid within the Mexican people, he was considered by many as an experienced warrior, even if he never took a military career and instead was a priest of the Catholic church. Agustín de Iturbide Nationality: Mexican Weapon: Dual Machetes Major battles: Zapotepec, Lomas de Santa Maria, Azcapotzalco, Cordoba, Agua Zarca (Fictional participation) VA: Makoto Furukawa (JPN) Josh Grelle (ENG) A famed Mexican general and politician who became the first president of the newly independent Mexico and later became the Emperor of Mexico. He was initially part of the Spanish army which against the rebels, but when the Cadiz Constitution was signed, which greatly contrasts his ideology of the Empire, he defected to the Rebels, where he would lead them to the last stages of independence. Although a bit rough and arrogant, he knows very well of the treatment the people of Spain and Mexico needs. Miguel Hidalgo Nationality: Mexican Weapon: Lewis automatic gun with bayonet Major battles: Alhóndiga de Granaditas, Monte de las Cruces, Valladolid, Aculco, Puente de Calderón VA: Yoshihasa Kawahara (JPN) Christopher Bevins (ENG) Formerly a priest of the Catholic church, he later became the leader of the first phase of the independence of Mexico, whose famous first act of rebellion was the Cry of Dolores in 1810. He's a fairly calm and laid-back man who knows how to handle the battle in a fair way, which allowed him to win some of the first battles, however, after a period of victories, his defeat at Puente de Calderón led to his capture and execution in 30 July 1811. Despite his death, his actions would influence the events of the ensuing war. Vicente Guerrero Nationality: Mexican Weapon: Sword under shield Major battles: El Veldalero, Oaxaca, Cañada de Los Naranjos, El Tamo, Cerro de Barrabás, Azcapotzalco VA: Hiroaki Hirata (JPN) Mike McFarland (ENG) One of the leading revolutionaries of the Mexican independence alongside Agustín de Iturbide in the final years of the Mexican war of independence, especially in being one of the leaders of the elite Army of the Three Guarantees. Born from Afro-Mestizo descent, he's a well-meaning leader who is willing to sacrifice everything for the sake of freeing his beloved nation. Guadalupe Victoria Nationality: Mexican Weapon: Bladed Rings Major battles: Cuautla, Oaxaca, Veracruz, Cañada de Los Naranjos, Cerro de Barrabás, Azcapotzalco VA: Takehito Koyasu (JPN) J Michael Tatum (ENG) A major Mexican general and political leader who fought for the independence of Mexico against the Spanish Empire and the first president of the First Mexican Republic. A man with the skills and charms to win a battle, he ensured the victory of Mexican forces in the war of Independence, but the ferocity of the battles led him to establish a law that expelled all Spaniards living in Mexico which was done in other countries as well, giving him a very rough point of view of his enemies. Joseph Thomas (Fictional character) Nationality: American Weapon: Scythe Major battles: Cuatla, Oaxaca, Lomas de Santa Maria, Temalaca, Cerro de Barrabás, Azcapotzalco VA: Tsuyoshi Koyama (JPN) R Bruce Elliott (ENG) Known as a deadly Bounty Hunter coming from the United States, he's named as "The Wandering Reaper" because of the number of enemies he kills in his path. He's very indifferent to any ideology and thus, can be paid by any organization, but only if it's a good payment. Seeing how the United States was being at a disadvantage as result of the War of 1812, he moved to Mexico, where he would start his next range of bounties, particularly from the rebels. Spain Félix María Calleja del Rey Nationality: Spanish Weapon: Demonic Cutlass Sword Major battles: Valladolid, Cuautla, Puente de Calderón, Aculco, Guanajuato, Azcapotzalco (Fictional participation) VA: Kenji Nomura (JPN) Ian Sinclair (ENG) The brilliant yet cruel Viceroy of New Spain and main general of the military forces of Spain in Mexico. He's willing to allow every atrocity committed by Spanish forces in Mexico, including murder and rape, all just in the name of the crown. His cruelty done in the war was even despised by the Spaniards themselves and wished to see him being convicted of his crimes regardless of the outcome in the war. Pablo Morillo Nationality: Spanish Weapon: Morning Star Club Major battles: La Puerta, Matasiete, Boyaca, Cachiri, Apure, Calabozo VA: Keiji Fujiwara (JPN) Chris Rager (ENG) One of the main Spanish generals of the Royalist forces in Venezuela and New Granada. A veteran of the Napoleonic Wars and French Revolution in the battles of Trafalgar and Cabo de San Vicente, he displays a cunning level of intelligence towards his foes, which allowed him to gain early victories in his campaign against Simon Bolivar. Nonetheless, he remains as a fair-headed and polite general who compliments anyone who he seems worthy of fighting. Santiago de Liniers Natioanlity: French Weapon: Dark Spetum Major battles: Huaqi, Suipacha, Las Piedras, Ayohuma, Campichuelo, Salta (All fictional participations) VA: Takaya Kuroda (JPN) Michael Johnson (ENG) The French general whose real name is Jacques de Liniers, he was known as a hero who fought against the British invasion of the River Plate which earned him the position of Viceroy of the River Plate. His servitude to the Spanish crown, however would later affect his upper morals and standards when the Argentine May Revolution, which puts him in command of the Royalist forces against the rebels, nonetheless, he maintains his jovial demeanor through the war. José Fernando de Abascal Nationality: Spanish Weapon: Arrow Blade Major battles: Huaqi, Ayohuma, Viluma, Rancagua, Maipu (Fictional participation) Cancha Rayada (Fictional participation) VA: Akira Ishida (JPN) Eric Vale (ENG) One of the main Spanish military generals of the Royalist forces and the Viceroy of Peru. Born from a noble family, he's a fairly cocky and condescending person who thinks that he's the protector of the Colonies, calling the rebels "Ungrateful rats" who are willing to throw away their services and establish an empire that threatens the "righteousness" of the Spanish Empire. An expert of tactics of war, he will ensure that victory record remains unbroken. José Tomás Boves Nationality: Spanish Weapon: Giant Dual-bladed Claymore Major battles: La Puerta, San Mateo, La Victoria, Urica, Calabozo (Fictional participation), Boyaca (Fictional participation) Carabobo (Fictional participation) VA: Shunsuke Sakuya (JPN) David Wald (ENG) The most infamous villain of the Spanish American Wars of independence. know as "Taita" Boves, a cruel, manipulative, vicious, relentless, racist and self-serving general of the Royalist Army who stops at nothing in fighting against the Rebels of Spanish colonies, and even then, he doesn't even gives a damn for the Spanish crown, mainly fighting for his own ideal in the war. He's portrayed as the main villain of the game. Bonus Lu Bu Nationality: Chinese Weapon: Halberd Major battles: Most of the battles described above. (Own Musou mode) VA: Tetsu Inada (JPN) Jamieson Price (ENG) One of the most feared warriors of the three kingdoms of China. He's known as having betrayed many of his superior officers, including Dong Zhuo, Yuan Shao and Ding Yuan, thinking that they are too weak to rule the divided China. His last battle was at Xia Pi, where he faced the alliance between Cao Cao and Liu Bei, but just as he was about to die, he suddenly teleported to an unknown place, he was confused until he saw a battle. This gives him another chance to fight again and find a way to return to his timeline. Hernán Cortés Nationality: Spanish Weapon: Dual Demonic Swords Major battles: Against Lu Bu VA: Ryotaro Okiayu (JPN) Sean Schemmel (ENG) The infamous Spanish Conquistador who brought the downfall of the Aztec Empire and one of the first men who started the Spanish colonization of America. Wicked and manipulative, he only wants to ensure that the King of Castile reign supremes for the world as long it makes him comfortable. He died later by an unknown assailant. A mysterious curse, however, brings him back to life and seeing the war in progress, he decides to take matter on to his own hands and starts a war against the factions of the wars of Independence. The main antagonist of the Dream Campaign: "Return of the Conquistador". Stages * Siege of Alhóndiga de Granaditas (September 1810) * Siege of Valladolid (17 October 1810) * Battle of Monte de la Cruces (30 October 1810) * Battle of Suipacha (7 November 1810) * Battle of Aculco (7 November 1810) * Combat in Campichuelo (December 1810) * Battle of Puente de Calderon (January 1811) * Battle of Tacuari (March 1811) * Battle of El Veladero (April 1811) * Battle of Las Piedras (May 1811) * Battle of Huaqi (June 1811) * Battle of Cuautla (May 1812) * Siege of Huajuapan de León (July 1812) * Battle of Tucaman (September 1812) * Capture of Oaxaca (November 1812) * Battle of San Lorenzo (3 February 1813) * Battle of Salta (20 February 1813) * Battle of Cucuta (28 February 1813) * Battle of Las Trincheras (October 1813) * Battle of Ayohuma (November 1813) * Battle of Araure (5 December 1813) * Battle of Lomas de Santa María (24 December 1813) * Battle of La Puerta (January 1814) * Battle of La Victoria (February 1814) * Naval Battle of Martin Garcia (15 March 1814) * Battle of San Mateo (25 March 1814) * Naval Battle of Arroyo de la China (28 March 1814) * Naval Battle of Montevideo (June 1814) * Battle of Rancagua (October 1814) * Battle of Urica (5 December 1814) * Battle of Maturin (11 December 1814) * Battle of Temalaca (5 November 1815) * Battle of Viluma (29 November 1815) * Battle of Cachiri (February 1816) * Battle of Carumbe (October 1816) * Battle of Cañada de Los Naranjos (November 1816) * Battle of Arapey (January 1817) * Battle of Chacabuco (February 1817) * Siege of Veracruz (1817) * Battle of Matasiete (July 1817) * Battle of Calabozo (February 1818) * Battle of Cancha Rayada (19 March 1818) * Battle of Maipu (April 1818) * Battle of Cojedes (May 1818) * Battle of Queguay Chico (July 1818) * Battle of El Tamo (15 September 1818) * Battle of Cerro de Barrabás (30 September 1818) * Battle of Las Queseras del Medio (3 April 1819) * Battle of Apure (April 1819) * Battle of Boyaca (August 1819) * Battle of Agua Zarca (November 1819) * Battle of Santa Maria (December 1819) * Capture of Valdivia (3 February 1820) * Battle of Agüi (18 February 1820) * Freedom Expedition of Peru (May 1820) * Battle of Zapotepec (January 1821) * Battle of Cordoba (May 1821) * Battle of Carabobo (June 1821) * Battle of Yagauchi (19 August 1821) * Battle of Azcapotzalco (19 August 1821) * Battle of Pichincha (May 1822) * Battle of Piraja (November 1822) * Battle of Itarapica (January 1823) * Siege of Caxias (May 1823) * Ambush at Azapa (June 1823) * Battle of Salvador (July 1823) * Battle of Zepita (25 August 1823) * Siege of Belem (August 1823) * Combat in Arequipa (October 1823) * Siege of Montevideo (March 1824) * Naval Battle of Bahia (July 1824) * Battle of Junin (August 1824) * Battle of Ayacucho (December 1824) * Battle of Itzunaingo (February 1827) * Combat of Las Cañas (April 1828) Game modes '''Musou Mode: '''Fight in for freedom in the perspective of the South American nations. '''Dream Mode: '''Experience alternate outcomes of many battles. '''Free Mode: '''Fight in any battle with any character that you like. '''Encyclopedia: '''Find out the history of the nations that fought in the Spanish American wars of independence. '''Options: '''Adjust the settings of the game. Category:Loco's Games Category:Hack and Slash Category:Action Category:History Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Crossover Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Original Games Category:Anachronism Stew Category:Awesome Weapons